


The Beauty One

by berrypop



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cheesecake, Comfort, Crack and Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fabcedes, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Icecream Tina, Insecure Mercedes, One Shot, crackship, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: Mercedes faints after she starves herself, Quinn comforts her with words...and a kiss.-Based on Glee 1x16 ['Home']-





	The Beauty One

Mercedes huffed, trying to stretch out the tight material which was hugging her curves in the wrong way. It was currently lunch time and she was picking at a salad, joined with Artie and Tina on a table, she felt left out of the conversation, until the Asian girl spoke. "Do you want half of my peppermint patty?" She asked, offering the food to the large girl. Mercedes looked up at them and offered a bland stare, "No. I don't put junk in my body'', her voice was stone cold, same with her face. Artie looked disappointed.

"Why are you doing this? We like you no matter how you look." He pleaded, hoping for an answer, "And those shake diets are really unhealthy" Tina added. They continued to slander the diet Mercedes was on, making herself feel small by the second. "As soon as you go off them you gain back the weight you've lo--" He was cut off when Mercedes stood up, fiercely slammed her hands on the table, her palms making an echoing thud. "You know what???" she snapped, "I don't want to hear it!!!", she raises her voice, looking between them. "You have NO idea how much I've sacrificed to be a Cheerio!" Tina looked startled, her mouth turned down into a frown. "To look fantastic, to finally fit in at this school!" The two sitting down looked dumb strucked at the furious girl. Mercedes stared at them, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, and confusion. As right before her eyes Tina turned into...an ice cream?. "We're just trying to look out for you." The girl now food stated, as she rose to the confused girl's level, standing up. Mercedes looked shocked, blinking rapidly. Her confusion was not faulted when she looked over to Artie when she heard his voice. "We just want you to be healthy." He pleads. Mercedes tries not to gasp as the boy is no longer a disable boy but a disabled CHEESECAKE.

Mercedes shut her eyes tightly,"Stop getting up all in my face and telling me what I can and cannot do!" She exclaims, trying not to look at them.

"And I'm really hungry so stop trying to get me to eat you!!!" She finishes her rant with a shout, trying to hold back from gnawing into Artie's cheesecake figure with vengeance. Artie, now food product, shook his head in disbelief. "Hold up, did she just say she wanted to eat us?" He questioned out loud to no one in particular. Mercedes got fed up and turned around, walking away before she saw...a cupcake? Wait no that's Rachel, holding a tray in one hand and the other holding the hand of...Jesse? She couldn't get a glimpse of his, now cheese burger, face. Rachel was on one of her Broadway obsessed rants to him as they walked, "The point is that Fanny Brice is the most iconic work".

"Aw, damn" Mercedes says to herself as they walk away. Then all goes black as she collapses.

* * *

Mercedes sat there as a nurse, a school nurse, took her blood pressure and temperature with a concerned frown. After she'd done with the check up, the nurse looked at Mercedes concerned.

"Your blood pressure's low...Maybe that's why you fainted. Your mother will be here soon, I'll go get you some Ginger Ale'' She finishes, getting up and walking out of the room to fetch the calming drink. As she leaves she reveals a nervous looking Quinn Fabray. Quinn looks sad and walks over to the disoriented girl, who was currently fiddling with a granola bar, rustling the packet. The blonde gives her a nervous smile as she chooses to sit in front of her. "I'm not hungry'' Mercedes mutters, staring at the floor. Quinn huffs a little, amused, "Yes you are, you're starving". Mercedes looks up at her, noticing how cute she looks in that baby doll dress and white cardigan. "I know, I've been there." She continues, giving the shorter girl a knowing look.

The larger girl looks away, avoiding her stare. "Did all the other kids start looking like food before you fainted?" The taller girl asks, laughing a little. This caught Mercedes' attention : "Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked defensively, her face furrowing in confusion at the blonde's words. "Been there" Quinn reminded her with a grin. "Eat the granola bar" she continues, motioning to the abandoned snack on the side of the medical bench. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Mercedes asks, opening the bar. "I can't remember the last time you said two words to me that weren't 'you' and 'suck'" she huffs. Quinn's eyes look glassy as she avoids Mercedes' annoyed gaze. 

"Cause I liked--was you. Scared." Quinn stumbled over her words, a blush coming across her light face. "Hating myself for eating a cookie, but I got over it." she continued, playing it off as she didn't just totally confess her forbidden feelings. Mercedes gulped, looking taken aback before answering "Yeah, of course you did" she scoffed. That caused a stabbing pain in the other girl's heart. "Miss gorgeous blonde with the perfect ass" She shook her head as she said those words, almost not believing that they were coming out of her mouth. Quinn's eyes widened like saucers, she bit her own tongue before continuing to re-assure the scared (and perhaps adorable) girl. 

"When you start eating for somebody else", the blonde started, referring to her pregnancy. Mercedes winced as she continued : "so that they can grow and be healthy, your relationship to food changes." The larger girl shot her a guilty look, obviously not wanting to talk about the sensitive subject anymore than Quinn did. "What I realised is if I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby," she gulps, "why am I not willing to do it for myself?". Mercedes lowered her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. Quinn leaned forward and grasped the upset girl's hands. 

"You are so lucky. You've always been at home in your own body. Don't let Ms.Sylvester take that away from you" She said, gazing to the other pair of eyes. Mercedes bit her lip as she looked down shamefully. "I'm so embarrassed" she admitted, shaking her head, Quinn looked on, utterly broken, "this isn't me" she continued. "How did I become this person?" Mercedes cried, to be honest she didn't know who she was. Ever since her and Sam had broken up. The blonde sighed, looking towards Mercedes, she said three words that nearly made the dark skinned girl's heart do back flips.

"You are beautiful".

Before Mercedes could reply Quinn's lips were on hers. The blonde tasted like cherries, she thought Mercedes tasted like granola, obviously. But it was a nice taste, a warm one. Mercedes' hands distinctively reached for Quinn's shoulders, pulling the girl flush against her she kissed back passionately. When air became an issue Quinn pulled back, her lips swollen and eyes shining.

"I like you, Mercedes" she said, in a matter of fact tone. Mercedes' head spun. "I'm going to stay here until your mom gets here, okay?" she said, laughing. Mercedes nodded and shared another kiss when the joyful girl. Once the dark skinned girl's mom had arrived and before she leaved, Mercedes turned towards Quinn.

"And oh, for the record. I like you too." She said, bashfully, before fleeting out the door. There she left a smiling Quinn alone.

_'Maybe I'm finally happy_ ' Quinn thought, looking upwards to the sky.


End file.
